Controlled Chaos
by AllisonMitchel
Summary: Exactly how difficult is it, as a father, to deal with your only daughter's first time having a boy over? Sasuke's about to find out.
1. Home, not-so-sweet home

**A/N: *chuckles* I just wanted to announce that I have been watching way too much Jeff Dunham clips lately, and I'm not really sure if that is what brought this fanfic up. Most likely, yes. The premise is pretty simple, and I have most of it mapped out already. I don't expect it to be a long fic, but I do hope I can make it as funny as I can.**

 ***This story is slightly AU-ish, as the canon pretty much stays the same, but the Boruto storyline doesn't really exists, as I have taken the liberty to use my own OCs. I do hope you like them.**

 **Disclaimer for the whole story: Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei.**

 ***This could pretty well have fallen under the T Rating, but my fingers just went on and did their thing.**

 **oOo**

 **Controlled Chaos**

 **Chapter 1: Home, not-so-sweet home**

"Oh, God! Sasuke!"

If anyone ever asked the Uchiha patriarch to name the one thing he was most grateful to have in his house, Sasuke would answer, without blinking an eye, that it most definitely was the collection of soundproof seals that currently hung to the walls of _their_ bedroom. Yes, their bedroom, his and his wife's, the same woman who currently had her legs wrapped tightly around his slim waist as he pounded mercilessly into her lithe body, a myriad of high-pitched moans dancing from her lips. His mismatched eyes watched her intently, amused. They've done this a thousand times over the many years they had been married, but her enthusiasm to their lovemaking was infinite. Sasuke couldn't remember a time in which she hadn't been eager to be intimate with him; except, maybe, those times in which she was pissed off at him. Even then, the make-up sex was delicious. He loved having sex with his wife, and knew she felt the same way, if her strained vocal cords were any indication.

He cursed as her womanhood clenched around him tighter, signaling she was close to her release. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he augmented his speed to an almost animalistic pace, just the way he knew she liked it. This was one of the many perks of being married to Konoha's resident legendary healer and almost Sannin-level kunoichi: no brutal thrust could ever hinder her. If anything, she relished on them.

"F-fuck! Baby, I'm so close! Please! Harder!"

The Sharingan user complied, pouring every single frustration into his movements, for it had been too long since the last time they had been together. Too _fucking_ long.

"Ngh! Saku-! Ah!"

Her whimpers turned into high-pitched screams as she came, the blunt force of her clenching muscles dragging him over the edge with her. His teeth clamped on her shoulder, drawing blood as he emptied his seed inside her awaiting womb. Completely spent now, his body collapsed on top of hers, delicate female hands absentmindedly threading on his ebony locks, massaging the scalp softly.

The sweet moment between the spouses was cut short, as the noisy alarm clock went off on the nightstand. It took everything in him not to Katon no Jutsu the thing straight to hell. Sasuke settled for glaring at the offending object, and heard his beloved giggle beneath him at his reaction.

"I do hope you're not planning on breaking this one, Sasuke. It was a gift from Naruto."

Sasuke grimaced at the clock, it's bright orange color contrasting greatly with the pale colored walls and dark blue duvet. Of course, it had been a gift from his idiot best friend! The time master was just like him: loud, obnoxious, and getting on his last nerve.

"We could buy a black one." he murmured as he watched her hand reach the wounded shoulder and start healing the damage he'd done.

Sakura shook her head at his pleading eyes, all but begging her to allow him to shut the thing up for good. With a slight chuckle, she pushed at his chest softly, letting him know it was time to get up. The shinobi complied, and laid on his back, his eyes watching her as she stood up from the bed. He took her in, slowly, as she walked over to the alarm clock and turned it off. Her long pink hair grazed her middle back, caressing it softly as she walked back to him, her breasts bouncing slightly and her hips swaying with every step. The medic gave him a breathtaking smile as she leaned over him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Join me in the shower?"

Without another word, she made her way to the bathroom, her husband beside her. How he had missed these mornings! Eight months, eight long months he had been away on a mission gathering intel for the Seventh Hokage, the same person responsible for the annoying alarm clock that had been saved from certain death by his wife. Eight months away from this amazing woman, and his kids. Of course, they had communicated during that time, mostly by letters, as the places he had been in were often too far from civilization for any electronic devices to work properly. It wasn't the first time he left on a lengthy mission, but it had been the first time he felt he had missed way too much while he was gone. His eldest son, Itachi, had been promoted to chunnin during that time and had already been assigned his first B-ranked mission. If that wasn't enough to make him brood with homesickness, his daughter, Sayiku, had graduated from the Academy with flying colors around that time as well, snatching top of the class, and making a team with Kenji Uzumaki and Daisuke Hoshima. The moment he had walked through the village gates last night, Sakura had all but tackled him to the ground, smearing his shirt with tears of joy for finally having her husband in her grasp after so long. Needless to say, he had spent the rest of the night getting acquainted with her body once again.

Sasuke relished on the feeling of the hot water on his back as Sakura stepped inside the shower as well, the smell of her lavender shampoo filling the bathroom as she uncapped it and poured the liquid on her hand, sighting in delight as she cleansed her hair. They bathed in silence, content with each other's presence after so many months of being apart. It wasn't until he was washing her back that she spoke.

"I've missed you."

He smiled softly at her words and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body flush against his. "I've missed you, too." he whispered.

Never had he imagined he would feel such love for anyone ever again. So many years had been spent consumed by hatred and rage, he once though such feelings were out of his grasp for good. Then, Sakura had come along and turned his world upside down, opening his eyes to the possibilities life had to offer him if only he'd let them in. They'd spent years on the road, as she hadn't let him deny her company the second time he left the village to continue his scout for remnants of Kaguya. The Uchiha had been surprised to find out his travels became a thousand times better with her by his side. She was a light to his darkness he's never known he needed until then. Years later, they had married and settled down in Konohagakure. Soon enough, Sasuke wasn't the last Uchiha alive.

Sakura had given him two wonderful kids. Itachi, the eldest, was a kindred spirit with a knack for chakra control like his mother, his alignment with medical jutsu leading him to volunteer in the hospital constantly. He was clever, and collected, his pacifist nature a breath of fresh air for the Uchiha patriarch, who had grown up surrounded by the ruthless males of his clan. His looks may have taken after him, but his big heart was all Sakura.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked, remembering he hadn't felt his son's chakra in the house when they arrived last night.

"On a mission. He should be back today, actually, late afternoon." the pink haired woman answered, sighting in content as Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder. "Although, I believe it's Sayuki you should be worrying about."

Sasuke's brows knitted. "Why?"

"Well, she's been meaning to show you her headband since three months ago. I bet she's more than ready to rip the door off and shove the headband to your face any second now."

Sasuke chuckled lowly at this, amused and nervous at the same time. That would be a great inconvenience, considering their state of undress, but he didn't put it beneath the young heiress to try it. Sasuke had been excited, quietly excited, when he learned their first born would be a boy. However, the moment he went to the check-up with Sakura for their second offspring and the medic in charge told them they were expecting a girl he'd never felt more unsettled. A feeling of overprotectiveness had instantly fallen upon him. Surprisingly, the first thing to cross his mind had been his wife, and how much she had suffered at his unrequited love when she was younger. A murderous intent had settled in his heart when he thought of any man doing the same to his unborn daughter. Karma could be a real bitch, he had thought.

Alas, with the passing years, he quickly discovered there really wasn't much to worry about when his daughter's safety was concerned. Sayuki and Itachi Uchiha were like the sun and the moon, complete opposites. Where his son was patient and controlled, Sayuki was a spitfire through and through. She was still a lady more than fitting to carry the Uchiha crest on her back, what with her broad intellect and unflinching hands when engaged in combat. Even so, just as her jade green eyes, her temper took after her mother with a little sprinkle of himself in the mix, resulting in a controlled chaos of sorts. The young heiress was a cunning kid, ruthless when necessary, and not above many things when she fixed her mind on accomplishing something. Inheriting the inhuman strength of her mother, Sayuki was a force to be reckoned with at the tender age of twelve. And as many girls her age, she was all about her father, ever eager to show him her achievements as a ninja. Her patience had probably been killing her slowly the past three months.

As he reminiscent on this, he felt Sakura move, attempting to escape his hold. An idea occurred to him as he held her tighter still, making her escape fruitless.

"Did you lock the bedroom door?" he asked, his voice suddenly turning husky as his fingers itched slowly down Sakura's soft abdomen.

Her breath hitched at the action. "I-I did."

"Good."

He knew she had to be in the hospital in an hour, but he'd just missed her body so much, a few more minutes couldn't hurt, could they? Finding no resistance on her part as his digits slowly entered her already wet heat, he began their primitive dance once again. Oh, how he'd been dying for dirty sex in the shower!

 **oOo**

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he entered the kitchen with Sakura was the mop of black tresses settled in a stool on the small isle, and the delicious smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes that filled his nostrils.

"That smells good." he said as he made his way over to the isle to settle on the stool beside his daughter as Sakura opened the fridge to fetch them some orange juice.

The girl's head instantly whipped to the side, a wide smile on her face as she saw him. As she was still learning to control her strength, it took some effort from his part to not tumble down as she jumped him, engulfing the man in a fierce hug.

"Dad!" she exclaimed happily, her voice muffled by the material of his shirt. "I missed you so much!"

His arms encircled her as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head, catching the way Sakura was tenderly watching the scene before her.

"Sayuki, you didn't have to go through all this trouble." Sakura mentioned, her hands motioning for the two plates already awaiting the couple on the dining table. "I was about to make breakfast."

The young heiress peeked at her mother from her place at Sasuke's chest. "I know. I woke up early, and just thought you and Dad might want some privacy, so I made breakfast."

Sasuke thanked the Heavens for his self-control, for if it hadn't been the case, he would've choked on the orange juice. He glanced down at the girl, who gave him a knowing look as she settled back into her chair. Sayuki looked from her father's carefully-controlled stupor to her mother's obvious bafflement at her words and shrugged.

"What? I'm not stupid, you know. Total silence is unnatural, and I've seen those soundproof seals on the walls." she retorted, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to talk about over breakfast with her parents. Then, she turned to her father and added. "Mom already gave me _the talk_."

This is what Sasuke liked to call 'controlled chaos'. From an early age, even before she could talk properly, Sayuki had been smart enough to catch up on many things, and it had taken them a while to figure out just how much she acknowledged her environment and the role she played in it. She'd learned basic katas from mere observation when he trained in the family dojo, and had even developed the Katon no Jutsu earlier than her brother, from looking at the way he did the hand seals as well when she was but a toddler. The scary part started when she figured out her intel gathering skills proved useful in many ways, like finding where they hid the Christmas presents, or using her fire jutsu on her brother when she was particularly pissed off at him. The awakening of her Sharingan had been the cherry on top.

"Anyways…" Sayuki trailed off, knowing her parents were still too shocked to say anything. "Just, can you wait until I'm out of the house next time? It's kind of awkward."

These were the years he had been warned about, those terrible teenage years when the kids got all smartass on their parents for no reason and holding them down was like trying to tame a wild horse. He fought with the sudden urge to twitch and thought of a way to drive the conversation away from things he wasn't ready to discuss with his daughter. Sakura beat him to it.

"What are your plans for the day, sweetie?" she asked the genin, trying her best to look calm, although Sasuke could see a droplet of sweat sliding down her temple, most likely from the same embarrassment he was feeling.

Sayuki, deeming it enough teasing for her poor parents, returned to eating her breakfast. "I have practice with my team in an hour."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, her voice suddenly excited as her jade eyes settled on her husband. "Sayuki, wasn't there something you wanted to show your father?"

The girl beamed like a kid in a candy store, and quickly reached inside her back pocket for the object. A second later, Sasuke's eyes met the dark color of the cloth, the metal with the village's symbol attached to it glinting with the sun rays that filtered through the window of the kitchen. He took the headband in his hand, giving his daughter a soft, proud smile.

"May I?" he asked, and she all but bolted from the stool to stand in front of him, her back turned. Sasuke's fingers grazed the Uchiwa fan in the back of her navy blue sleeveless over shirt before he flipped her long ebony ponytail to the side as she held her bangs atop her head. He made quick work of the headband and in seconds it was tightly secured on her forehead. She turned around, ecstatic.

"How do I look?" she asked, striking a pose to model her new accessory.

Sakura moved to stand behind Sasuke and leaned her chin on his shoulder as she examined his handy work. "Like a true kunoichi of the Leaf." she said.

Suddenly, self-conscious of all the attention she was getting from the people she admired so much, Sayuki blushed and adjusted her ponytail. "Well, I'm off. Don't want to be late for training."

She kissed her parents 'goodbye' and was half-way through the door when she stopped dead in her tracks. Turning around, Sayuki regarded them with a strange expression on her face. Sasuke had seen it many times before. It was the one she used on them when she was about to ask for something they would most likely not approve of. Like that one time many years ago when she had all but begged them to force Itachi to heal a wounded animal she had brought home. It turned out to be a wild weasel, a very angry wild weasel that almost ended scorched by Sasuke's Katon no Jutsu when it bit his finger. From that moment on, the couple learned to be wary of this expression in their daughter's face.

"Um, before I go… I sort of, may have invited a friend over today to train in the dojo."

The question seemed innocent enough at first, and Sasuke couldn't see why she was so nervous about it. He knew there had to be an ulterior motive for her shy behavior, but couldn't quite point it out yet.

"Oh, that's great, sweetie!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile. "When will they be coming over?"

"I was thinking around four."

"Oh." the pink haired medic said, her eyes turning to her husband. "Well, I'll still be in the hospital at that time, and I don't think your brother arrives until after sundown. Sasuke?"

The Uchiha patriarch didn't miss the flicker of hesitance in his daughter's eyes at the possibility of him being around the house when her friend came over, which was strange. Normally, Sayuki wouldn't mind having him around her friends, going as far as asking him to help them train often times in the past. So, why did his daughter seem so unsettled all of a sudden? He couldn't remember one of her friends he openly disliked. There was that Daisuke teammate of hers, whom he had considered a bit too smug for his own good the first time he met him during a parent-teacher conference in the Academy, but he was safe enough to bring here, if only because he was her teammate. God forbid Sayuki ever brought a male in here outside of her teammates.

"I'll be here." Sasuke answered. As he had just returned from his mission, he hadn't really planned much for the day except meeting with the Hokage to hand over his mission report and resting afterwards. He could make some time to watch over his daughter and her friend.

Sayuki was silent for a minute, pondering her predicament silently. Sasuke could practically see the gears turning in her head as she considered what to say. Sakura noticed this too, as she gave him a knowing look, a silent whisper between them that told him she was starting to worry, for she had also caught their daughter's initial distraught.

"Okay." It was short and breathy, almost a whisper.

"Great! You can tell them to stay over for dinner, if they'd like. I don't mind cooking for an extra mouth." Sakura added a she backed from Sasuke and walked over to the dinner table, taking a seat and motioning for her husband to do the same before their breakfasts got cold.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be sure to tell _him_."

The floor seemed to disappear underneath him. As his head snapped to his daughter, Sasuke found she wasn't there anymore, the closing of the front door signaling she had all but bolted away. His mind was still trying to process what she had said, his stomach doing flip flops at the implication of her words.

"Him."

Sakura raised a brow at him, signaling the man to elaborate, as she sipped her orange juice in silence. Something in his expression must've been funny for her, for she seemed ready to laugh, but kept her cool. He didn't know why she would want to laugh at a time like this. None of this was humorous to him in any way,

"She said _him_."

He watched as his wife covered her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles. Sasuke frowned at this.

"Am I humoring you, Sakura?"

The medic took a few deep breaths to collect herself. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I am… It's just, you should see your face." When the second giggle fit subsided, she added. "I heard her loud and clear."

It occurred to Sasuke that he might've gotten the length of his mission all messed up, and he'd really been away eight years instead of eight months. The last time he had seen his daughter she had argued with Sakura about wearing a dress for Hinata's birthday, pointing out how uncomfortable it felt and how she preferred a shirt and some pants, and makeup was out of the question. Now, however, she had gone out of the house in shorts and a shirt that bared her midriff for all the village to see, and had invited a boy over to their house to _train_ , whom Sakura had added could _stay_ for _dinner_. There was the fleeting thought of activating his Sharingan to see through what must've been a very elaborate genjutsu, but that would only fuel his wife's mocking demeanor.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." she said and took a bite off her pancake.

He regarded her with mismatched eyes laced with disbelief, as if she had grown another head. "It doesn't bother you at all?"

"No. I mean, it's not like she will be alone with the guy. You'll be here."

That was precisely what worried him. If it were Sakura there, she would probably brush the whole thing off and leave the pair alone at the dojo, maybe leaving a few slugs around to keep watch while she fixed them some snacks and lemonade. Sasuke couldn't fathom the thought of leaving his daughter at the mercy of some unknown brat, let alone invite him into the house in the first place. He knew it was irrational, but he'd just gotten back from being away for eight months and this whole deal with his daughter bringing guys over was happening too damn soon. She was twelve, for crying out loud! Conveniently, he forgot at the moment that when he was twelve he had been nursing a future murderer and rogue nin inside himself. What was that compared to having to endure actually being _nice_ to a boy his daughter brought over? Nothing, it was nothing.

Sakura caught his foul mood quickly, and squeezed his hand with hers. "It'll be fine. I'll be home around six or seven. You just have to be nice to him for two hours."

"No one said anything about being nice."

His wife frowned slightly. "Sasuke, be nice." Her tone was stern. He could hide many things from people, but there was absolutely nothing he could hide from this woman. It was obvious he was tiptoeing on the verge of 'extremely over-protective parent', and he knew she knew. Glaring at her, he snatched his arm from her grasp and crossed both arms over his chest. Sakura sighed. "Love, it's the first guy she willingly brings over, and it's just to train. I bet he won't even stay for dinner. She didn't mention it, but I bet its Satoshi Hirama."

Sasuke arched a brow, not giving a damn about the brat's name, but wanting to know anyway.

"He was in her class back in the Academy. Sayuki was very fond of him."

This was all Sasuke's resolve needed to strengthen to complete and utter denial. "No." he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What? You're going to deny your daughter a mere training session with the guy she likes? Honestly, Sasuke…"

The shinobi quickly caught the hidden meaning behind her words. How many times had he denied her the exact same thing when they were Sayuki's age? Too many times to count. It was a dirty trick, using his past mistakes against him to get what she wanted, for she knew the guilt wouldn't let him say 'no'.

He decided to stir the conversation into another direction, one that might give him the upper hand. "You gave her _the talk_."

Jade eyes glanced cautiously at him. "I did."

Sasuke was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"She got her period, love. It's not like I could draw it out any longer. Besides, we spoke with Itachi when he was around the same age as her. I see nothing wrong with it."

She did have a point, but that didn't mean he agreed. "She's going to _train_ with him."

To this, Sakura looked confused, for it was obvious, Sayuki had said so herself. Sasuke continued. "I remember what we were doing all those years ago when we _trained_."

The blush came easy to her cheeks, as she cleared her throat. "Sasuke, we were much older than her and traveling alone. You can't compare it to that, she'll have your supervision."

Knowing this was a lost battle, Sasuke settled for staying silent and glaring daggers at the breakfast plate. He wasn't okay one bit with this whole situation, but Sakura was right. If the boy as much as thought about trying anything inappropriate with the young heiress, the Uchiha would be more that willing to whoop his ass to the next country, no guilt sentiment whatsoever.

Not another word was spoken as they ate their breakfast in silence. Once they were finished, he offered to clean the dishes, as Sakura had to be on her way to the hospital if she didn't want to be late. Sasuke walked her to the front door, where she hugged him and gave him a languid kiss. Her jade eyes bore into his as she whispered to him.

"You know, there's this new nighty I bought last week, and I've just been dying to show you." Then, to his ear she said, voice seductive. "I bet you'll love taking it off me."

Before he could pull her back into the house to have his way with her again, to punish her for the teasing, she was out of his grasp. Smiling, she turned to leave, not before shouting back to him. "That will be your reward for being nice to our daughter's friend."

It occurred to him that it was probably five in the evening somewhere, and he could just honor that thought with the sake bottle he knew his wife kept hidden in the kitchen cupboard, for there was no way in hell he was going to survive this day sober. Maybe he would, right after handing Naruto the mission report and asking for a spar session to pummel his friend for the sake of his bad mood. His wife had bluntly stated she would outright deny him the view of her newest lovemaking clothing set. His daughter would subject him to the presence of an unknown brat in his own house; not any unknown brat, the one she liked, making it clear she wasn't his little girl anymore. What was next? A racoon on his trash?

As if on cue, the metallic lid of the trash can at the fence surrounding the patio burst through the air, a furry something scurrying out. Only it wasn't a racoon.

It was a fucking _weasel_.

"Katon no Jutsu!"

As the creature screeched away with a fuming tail, Sasuke decided he could use a spar, or ten glasses of sake, whichever he could take a hold of first.

 **oOo**

 **I've seem my fair share of Sasuke's jealous fanfics involving Sakura. I guess, I wanted to twist that premise an eanie meanie tiny bit. Next chapter will most likely have Sayuki's POV somewhere in there, which I think will be quite interesting. Thank you for reading! Much love to you! :)**


	2. Of wild flowers and spar sessions

**A/N: I honestly thought this chapter was never going to end. Hahah!**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

 **oOo**

 **Controlled Chaos**

 **Chapter 2: Of wild flowers and spar sessions**

The punch thrown her way was easy enough to dodge; but her mind wasn't completely there at all, and she didn't register the kick aiming for her stomach until it was too late. Her body was sent tumbling backwards, earning all sorts of cuts and scratches from the rocks indented on the terrain. Maybe, it would've been a better idea if she had worn something that covered her more; but, then she remembered they were in the middle of summer and the sun was effortlessly turning the village into the first circle of hell, and quickly discarded the thought. She brought herself upright, eyes glowing red from the Sharingan that had just activated, letting her teammate know she was fed up and the spar session was about to get very serious.

"About time, Uchiha. You were starting to bore me." spat Daisuke, and the girl noticed his breathing was ragged. All the smugness in the world couldn't hide the fact that she had tired him out and, with the help of her bloodline limit, taking him down would be a piece of cake.

Not honoring his teasing with a retort, she dashed at him with a speed that took him by surprise, so much said the slight widening of his hazel orbs. In the blink of an eye she was in front of him and Daisuke was forced to fall into a defensive stance as she threw punch after punch seemingly aiming at his face. She was, if only to wipe the smugness off it, the one she hated so much. No one could deny the boy was smart and an extremely good fighter, but his egotistical personality ruined his good traits, at least to her eyes. He was handsome, too, with his chestnut brown hair and aristocratic features, and had more than half the females their age fawning after him. With a simple wink, he could have any girl swooning at his feet, any girl… except the one currently coming at him with the clear intent of knocking him out.

"You know, I've always enjoyed watching you like this, all feisty." he commented in the midst of evading a roundhouse kick to the side of his neck that would've most likely cost him a few days at the hospital. "It's kinda sexy."

Her fingers itched to make a go for her weapons' pouch a mere five feet away from them and throw a few kunai at his face, but their sensei had neglected the use of weapons for the sparring today. He had also forbidden ninjutsu and genjutsu, so her Sharingan was a mere leverage for guessing his moves quicker, which she was okay with until he started talking, as if her skills weren't worthy of his full attention. This made her blood boil.

"Shut up and concentrate, Hoshima!" she seethed and threw a rather savage punch at him. Her anger had caused her chakra to channel a bit to her fist, and if Daisuke hadn't been as quick, he would've positively ended broken in half like a twig, or like the tree that had stood behind him at the last second. _Had stood_ , because it was no more than a pile of useless rubble now.

"Hey! No chakra!"

Sayuki frowned, her jade eyes glancing for a second at her sensei. Konohamaru Sarutobi stood with his hands crossed over his chest, leaning against a faraway tree. Her other teammate, Kenji Uzumaki, stood by his side, pale eyes scrutinizing the fight as his blond wild hair swayed in the wind. She had hoped her sensei hadn't noticed her slip. Was she really expecting to hide something so obvious from a jounin? Not exactly. Had she expected to hit her target before she was chastised for it? Damn straight! The smirk Daisuke gave her only made her rage flare higher.

"Cocky bastard!" she gritted out as she threw another kick, this time aiming at his stomach.

Daisuke caught it, not without a bit of strain from the force of it, even without chakra involved. "Presumptuous bitch."

Their spar had stretched way past an hour now, and Sayuki couldn't wait for it to be over. Of all the things she wasn't above of when she wanted to get her way, begging wasn't on the list, at least not outside her household. She'd be caught dead before she begged anybody, aside from very peculiar situations with her parents and certain stray animals when she was younger. This morning, however, she had almost done just that when her sensei announced she would be paired with Daisuke Hoshima for the taijutsu training that day. She much rather preferred Kenji. He could be a bit obnoxious sometimes, but not enough to get on her nerves, contrary to the third member of her squad. Besides, they had basically grown up together, the Seventh Hokage and her parents having been friends for years now, even belonging to the same team when they were genin.

Daisuke was another story. Years ago, when they were still at the Academy, she'd had a small crush on him, like most of the girls in their class. He was the cool, mysterious kid with the smooth pickup lines whenever he wanted to have a girl in the palm of his hand. The Hoshima Clan was small, but not unimportant. She knew their bloodline limit had something to do with the eyes, as it was for the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan, but Daisuke didn't seem to have awakened it yet, and so she had no way of knowing how it worked. All of this, when combined with his intellect and fighting skills quickly positioned him at the top of the class, alongside the youngest Uchiha. This being the case, they had been assigned together on spars and exercises many times, and that was when the spell began to fade. Sayuki quickly discovered that behind that suave demeanor lay a rather rude, conceited individual. The more she saw of him, the less she liked what she saw. The final straw had been when they were assigned to the same team upon graduation, whatever good opinion that might've survived their Academy days dissipating for good. She wasn't unjust, as she had no qualms on admitting he was a good sparring partner…

… if only he could keep his mouth shut.

"I wonder what had you so distracted before." he said, and she felt her muscles tense at his words. "I think I may know."

He surely wasn't going _there_ , was he?

"Hoshima…" she snarled, warningly, a promise that she would rearrange his face if he said another word. Daisuke, ever the daredevil, continued.

"I bet I know exactly _who_ had you distracted." he said, a finger to his chin, making it look as if he was thinking his next words carefully. "I believe his name is Satoshi Hira-"

He never got to finish that sentence, for the next thing he knew, Sayuki had taken advantage of his small opening and landed a punch right to his nose. Daisuke's body was sent backwards and landed a few feet away from their teammates.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted, his voice muffled by his hand as he covered his obviously broken nose, blood gushing out and staining his white shirt.

Sayuki stalked to him, a self-sufficient smirk on her face, Sharingan deactivated. The Uchiha stopped right in front of the boy, her jade eyes with a slight wickedness to them, relishing on his defeat.

"Oh, don't be sad, Daisuke _-kun_. I'm sure girls will still fall for your _charming_ personality, even with a crooked nose." she teased, earning a growl from the boy.

Before things got out of control, as Daisuke was glaring daggers at the girl and looked ready to jump her, Konohamaru detached from the tree. "Okay, that's enough for today. Daisuke, go get that healed at the hospital." The boy rolled his eyes as he got up, slightly bumping his shoulder to the girl as he walked by, not even accomplishing on making her flinch. The jounin turned to his female student. "Good job, Sayuki, but you still have to learn to control your chakra better."

The girl nodded, her cheeks tinted pink from his reprimand as she reached for the water bottle inside her pack. Konohamaru dismissed them and went ahead to search for Daisuke and accompany his brooding student to the hospital. Sayuki pursed her lips as she watched him retreat. Sometimes, she felt a little bad for him. The three of them could be a handful on any given day, and she knew much was expected from him, being the grandson of the Third Hokage and having gotten stuck with the progeny of three of the most respected clans in Konohagakure. Still, she knew he was doing his best and had been doing a fantastic job so far, especially when it came to teamwork. Even though she hated his mere presence, Sayuki had to admit her battle chemistry with Daisuke had bettered when they became teammates under Konohamaru's lead, at least when they played for the same side. The same she could say about Kenji, as they hadn't been paired much in the past, and their familiarity with each other hadn't stretched into the battlefield until three months ago.

"Hey, Sayuki."

She turned to find her blond teammate standing beside her with a smile on his face.

"Hn?"

They started walking as he spoke. "I was wondering if you would like to stop by this evening, for dinner. You know, like old times." She didn't miss the slight blush to his cheeks as he said this.

The girl sighed. "I would love to, but I already have plans."

"You do?" he seemed a little discouraged by her answer, but quickly recovered, his expression turning pensive. "Hmm, that's funny, 'cuz I heard Satoshi say the same thing this morning. Something about a spar session."

All the Uchiha blood in her body wasn't enough to keep her stoic at this, as now her whole face went red. She could even feel her neck warm up. Silently, she prayed he wouldn't feel the change in her chakra and turn to get a look at her face, for the visible proof of her embarrassment at his statement didn't seem like it wanted to leave anytime soon. Of course, Sayuki knew she was asking for too much, and she cursed his Hyuuga heritage for making him so sensitive to changes in chakra flow. And, contrary to what her parents used to tell her about the Seventh Hokage, Kenji was quite fast at putting two and two together.

"Ohh…" he drew out, his eyes widening at the realization.

"Shush! Just, shush!" she said, slapping her hand over his mouth.

The whole idea of inviting Satoshi Hirama to train with her had wound its way inside her head a few weeks ago, when she had watched him train with his team, as they had been sharing the same training ground as hers. Unfortunately, at that time, she had been paired with the female of his team, which had been a good spar, but that's not what she had wanted. The first time she had laid eyes on Satoshi had been during their last year at the Academy. He was sweet, quiet, and mostly kept to himself, and so she had never truly noticed him until they had been paired for a written assignment. Sayuki discovered he was quite an enjoyable company, a breath of fresh air when compared to other poor excuses for future shinobi she knew. Slowly, she found herself falling for him, but was too shy to say anything. Satoshi, on the contrary, had opened to her with each passing day, offering on many occasions to spar with the young heiress to polish their skills. She had refused all of them, for she was afraid he would deem her desperate if she accepted, which was ridiculous. Alas, in that last sparring session, he had had more than a few compliments for her and how much she had improved. With a newfound courage, she had asked him if he wanted to train with her on the family dojo, and he had agreed.

She had been thrilled with the fact that he was coming over to her house. That was, until a few hours ago. She still cringed at the thought.

Kenji mumbled something, his voice muffled with her hand covering his mouth. She removed it slowly, arched eyebrow indicating him to repeat what he had said.

"How did uncle Sasuke take it?"

She felt a shiver run down her spine, her body temperature dropping suddenly. "I have no idea."

"You did tell him, right?" Kenji asked, unable to believe Sayuki would hide something like this from _her father_ , of all people.

"I did…" she started. "… and ran away before I could see his reaction."

Kenji burst out laughing, his arm coming to hold his abdomen as he doubled over. Sayuki felt her brow twitch. She had no idea what he found so funny in a situation such as this one. Truth was that, no matter how much she had missed him, the heiress had been secretly hoping her father wouldn't come back for a few more days. If that had been the case, her plan would've gone smoothly, for her mother was much more open to these topics than he was. Instead, he had returned earlier than she had expected, and she'd had no choice but to tell him. She was sure he'd caught that the friend she would bring over was _male_ , and was totally convinced her mother would've told him by now it was Satoshi Hirama, the boy she liked. Sayuki could only imagine her father's face, and even that simple mental image frightened her.

"You know, if I were you, I'd cancel until Dad sends him on another mission." Kenji said when he recovered, standing straight again.

"I can't do that. I've cancelled too many times already." she retorted with a frown in her face.

"You do know uncle Sasuke will most likely kill him once he steps through the door, right?"

Sayuki bit the inside of her cheek, but said nothing. She continued deep in thought as Kenji bid his goodbye, leaving her to wander the busy midday streets alone.

Quietly, she considered what her next move should be as she took a turn to stroll down the main street. Should she try to convince her mother to leave the hospital early and so have her presence dissipate the awkwardness that would ensure that evening? Should she change venues at the last minute? Anything, but cancelling on Satoshi again. As she pondered this, a very familiar chakra signature made itself known a short distance away. The hairs in the back of her neck stood up as she quickly concealed her chakra, her jade orbs falling on the form of Sasuke Uchiha. Even though she knew she had successfully masked her chakra before he noticed her presence, they were close enough that all he needed to do was glance sideways and he would see her with his mismatched eyes. Eyes that seemed hardened at the moment, letting her know her father was pissed.

 _'_ _Shit! I need to get out of here!'_

Panic sent her fleeing. Before he had any opportunity to spot her, she opened the door of the first store she saw and scurried inside. Jade eyes followed his movements through the store window, his body disappearing between the throng of people. He seemed to be heading to the Hokage Tower. With a deep sigh of relief, she turned around to take in her surroundings. The first thing that hit her was the flowery smell.

"Sayuki?"

The Uchiha turned her head to the counter, the girl behind it in the midst of finishing a flower arrangement. She was regarding her with a confused expression in her baby blue eyes. They stayed silent for a moment before the brunette spoke.

"Please, don't tell me you're here to pick this up." Asuna Nara mumbled, eyes slightly wary as she pointed at the almost finished arrangement before her.

Sayuki seemed confused as she walked over to her friend. "Not that I recall."

"Oh, good! You had me worried for a second." she said, and continued putting the finishing touches to the beautifully woven basket filled with all sorts of wild flowers.

The Uchiha arched a brow. "Why? Because it's not finished yet?"

Asuna gave her the weirdest expression, before she rummaged in the small cabinet behind the counter for something. Once she found the small piece of paper, she handed it to the dark-haired girl and continued the arrangement. Sayuki noted it was the receipt for the arrangement, and she read out loud what the client had scribbled in the 'notes' section.

" _Dear Kakashi-sempai_ … oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sayuki eyed Asuna in disbelief, but the girl merely chuckled and motioned for her to keep reading. " _It has been so long since the last time we saw each other. I do hope this small detail reminds you of the wonderful night we spent together."_ she blushed, but carried on. " _And so, I wish we could repeat our encounter soon. Forever yours, Your Secret Admirer."_

"It came in the mail two days ago, along with this." the brunette unceremoniously dropped a book atop the counter. Sayuki quickly recognized it as the newest edition of that lewd book series the former Hokage carried with him everywhere he went. "Whoever it was, the arrangement is scheduled for pickup today."

"I can't believe they're still sending him this stuff." Sayuki voiced her bafflement, taking the book in her hands for better examination. "I thought these secret admirers vanished when uncle Naruto took the reins."

Asuna let out a dry laugh. "Not at all. Mom made a joke that we could probably fill a whole notebook with the receipts of the ones _after_ he retired."

"And?"

"It's half-way full."

"Good God…" Sayuki exclaimed as she leaned against the wooden surface to watch her friend work. "I mean, I know he's like legendary and everything… but c'mon, the Sixth is like what? In his late forties or fifties or something?"

"Well, he's still good looking, or so I've heard." Asuna commented as she grabbed the book and placed it expertly between the wild flower arrangement. The Uchiha fleetingly thought about what the message in the receipt said, and blanched at the thought of the wild flowers pointing out to the venue of the Sixth's 'last encounter' with the client. She made a note to not set foot in the village's flower field for a while. "And I bet some women approve of his _vast expertise_ , if you know what I mean."

Sayuki scrunched her face up. She had received _the talk_ from her Mom some months ago, true, but that didn't mean she was ready to explicitly discuss these topics. And the mental images of her parent's former sensei involved in any activity of this nature had her gagging.

"So, I'm assuming you didn't come here to order an arrangement for the Sixth." Asuna said, placing a bow on top on the handle of the basket and leaning back to examine her handy work.

"Not at all." Sayuki answered, and stayed silent for a minute before continuing. "I was hiding from my Dad."

This picked at her friend's interest as blue eyes clashed with jade green, the Nara's attention successfully drawn from the wild flowers. The youngest Uchiha sighed, and readied for what would inevitably be a long string of uncomfortable questions, a trait passed down from her mother, Ino Yamanaka.

"Honestly, I'm a little afraid to ask why you would have to hide from a Sannin, _that_ Sannin in particular." Asuna said and leaned over the counter. "Was it the weasel again?"

The jade eyed girl blushed and furrowed her brow. "No! Whatever made you think that?"

Asuna shrugged. "Just making sure. I'm trying to clear the list of 'Sayuki's Stupid Decisions'."

Sayuki rolled her eyes.

"Is it a boy?"

Silence.

"It _is_ a boy, isn't it?"

More silence.

"Daisuke?"

"Don't insult me, Asuna." Sayuki spat and crossed her arms over her chest.

The brunette chuckled. "Oh, c'mon! He's pretty hot." Of course, her friend wasn't completely above ogling the guy, as she was part of the female population that _did_ enjoy going after him. At least she did it out of mere attraction for his looks and was aware of his nasty personality enough to deem him unsuitable for future husband material. Her father's genes prevented any sort of stupidity in the matter.

"He's also a conceited prick."

More silence.

"Kenji?"

"We're like siblings. Could you stop the name guessing?"

"Okay, okay, but one last try. Satoshi?"

She might've as well have waved a red flag at the Nara. Even if she had been expecting the name and had tried her best to remain passive, nothing escaped the young genius' analytic eyes. Asuna's expression went from shocked to ecstatic as she leaned closer to her friend.

"Did he ask you out?"

"No."

"Did _you_ ask him out?"

"We're just gonna spar, Asuna."

"In the training grounds?"

A moment of silence. "In my dojo."

The young Nara gasped, her hand splaying over her chest in an exaggerated gesture of astonishment. "You little imp, you!" she exclaimed and pinched Sayuki's cheeks. "I'm so proud!"

"Asuna, it's just training." Sayuki mumbled with difficulty as her friend continued to squish and pull at her cheeks. The Nara girl was on a roll and paid no heed to her friend's words.

"Gosh, I have to prepare you! He can't leave your house thinking you're a lousy kisser, not if I have a say in it!" she pointed a finger to the roof in what seemed like a victory pose.

"Asuna, let go!" It took some effort, but Sayuki was finally able to pry the girl's hands from her face. She glared at her while she rubbed her abused cheeks. "You're getting way ahead of yourself. Besides, Dad's gonna be there."

Another gasp. "No. Are you serious?"

"Very much so."

"But then… that means no kissing!"

The Uchiha let out a dry, emotionless laugh. "Are you kidding? You're going too far. I'd be surprised if Satoshi can make it through the front door in one piece."

Asuna pursed her lips at her friend. "Your Dad's a real piece of work, isn't he?"

The ebony haired girl lowered her eyes to the basket, her finger picking absentmindedly at a petal. "I just wish he wasn't so overprotective sometimes. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong, am I?"

Wisdom-filled blue eyes searched her face. "Not to me. To your Dad, though, you're bringing another male into his territory. You know, Dad's pretty easy going with my guy friends, but he can get a little psycho if I bring them home, too."

"Really? Your 'everything-is-troublesome' old man?" Sayuki said, unable to hold back the smile on her face.

Asuna chuckled. "There was this one time Shin came home after training to clean up because he had locked himself out of his apartment and his Mom was gone on a mission and was the only one with a spare key. I went out for like five seconds to get the mail, Sayuki, five seconds. Next thing I know, he's bolting through the door, towel around his waist and shampoo on his hair, and just disappeared down the street. He refused to tell me what happened, but to this day he still becomes a nervous wreck when Dad's around, and he's my teammate."

Sayuki pondered on her words for a moment, gulping slightly. If Shikamaru Nara had successfully scared a genin shitless, she didn't even want to think what her father would do. People talked, and she had heard some very twisted things around the village regarding her father's reputation when he was younger. She hadn't had the courage yet to sit him down and ask him bout it, but he must've done some terrible things in the past. They were different times, with a raging war at their doorstep and treachery even inside their own council, or so had her mother told her. Surely, the things he had done had been necessary. Even so, the Sasuke Uchiha she knew was the kind and loving father who would risk his life for his family, and that was all she needed. It didn't erase the fact that he could get very scary when he was angry, but so did her mother. However, their boogie-man tendencies took a whole other meaning when directed at her friends. Satoshi had high regards for her parents and their contributions to the village. She didn't want that image to be ruined.

"I should get going, get these healed." Sayuki abruptly said, jade eyes scanning the many bruises in her arms and legs.

When she looked up at Asuna, however, her jaw clenched. If there was anything scarier than her Mom when she was pissed, it was Asuna Nara's 'I-have-an-idea' look. Her brain tended to conjure rather twisted things when her face got like that.

"I think I may be able to help your case."

Before Sayuki could reply, Asuna disappeared into the back room, and returned with a small vial in hand. Sayuki eyed it curiously, the colorless liquid harmless enough to the eye, but she knew better. This was Ino Yamanka's daughter, after all. A daughter with a knack for poisons.

"What is that?" Sayuki asked warily.

The brunette smiled self-sufficiently. "This is a little creation of mine and the solution to your problem."

Realization dawned on Sayuki and she looked scandalized. "I am not drugging my Dad! Are you crazy?" She could picture it now: her father figuring out her scheme the moment she stepped inside the house. He could practically smell when she was up to no good, and the consequences were never pretty.

"Tch!" Asuna shoved the vial into the Uchiha's hands. "Three drops and he'll sleep like a baby. My Dad's record is ten minutes, but I'm sure your Dad's not going to last that long. Slip it into his tea or something, and _voilà_! You get your kiss and he doesn't have to know." A wink was sent in Sayuki's direction, contrasting greatly wither baffled face. "You should be grateful I'm such a good friend."

"Truly."

"Hey, knock the attitude! I'm helping you fulfill your dreams here."

"Of course, you are… and you're gonna make me drug my Dad in the process."

"Details, details…"

Soon enough it was lunch time, and Asuna left for she had lunch with her teammates. Sayuki bid her goodbyes at the girl's mother, who had thankfully entered the shop once the vial was secure in her pocket, and left as well. Her first stop would the hospital, for some of the wounds she had sustained felt a tad more painful now that the adrenaline had left her body. As she made her way slowly in the direction of her mother's workplace, she pondered on her options for the evening. There was a slight hope in her heart that she had been mistaken all this time, and her father would actually be nice to Satoshi out the goodness of his heart. Then, the image of a weasel scurrying through their backyard, barely escaping with its life, obscured her happier thoughts.

Her fingers caressed the vial.

 _'_ _This is gonna go so bad.'_

 **oOo**

Centuries could pass, the world could end and be reborn, and Naruto Uzumaki would always be able to tell when something was unnerving his lifetime friend and rival, Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes were barely skimming through the contents of his report, as the Uchiha's murderous aura felt suffocating in the medium-sized office. The blond Hokage noted how his shoulders were tense and his lips formed a thin line, his demeanor a tad nastier than usual. Not being one able to work under such strenuous circumstances, he was about to ask him what was wrong for the sake of his own nerves, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

A mop of blond tresses walked inside happily, his face beaming at his father currently sitting behind the desk. Initially, Kenji didn't notice Sasuke in the room, as the boy seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"Kenji, what is it?"

The words trampled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Is Mom here? I was going to tell her that Sayuki isn't coming for dinner today, she has a date with Satosh…"

A tremendous flare of chakra by his side startled the boy, as a pair of mismatched eyes locked on him. Realizing his mistake, Kenji slowly retreated, frightened, and shut the door, his quick steps echoing down the hallway. Naruto could only stare, and resisted the urge to groan at the look in Sasuke's face. There went his chance of having a decent and tranquil conversation about the mission report, out the window like a street cat.

He could only rub at his temples, the mission report settled down on the wooden surface of the desk, as the Uchiha turned in his direction again, his right eye no longer dark-colored, but crimson.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "I'd prefer a spar session."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "My lunch break is in ten minutes."

The dark-haired man merely nodded and turned to leave the room, the door shutting behind him so loudly that Naruto thought for a second he had broken it.

"Sakura's temper is rubbing off on him." he murmured before leaning back and grabbing the report again. As he did so, his arm unintentionally bumped a stack of neatly folded papers. The next thing he knew, sheets were flying everywhere in the perimeter, like doves when you set them free at weddings.

And some people still though being Hokage was overrated.

 **oOo**

 **Another chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know, it's a little different from the norm, with the OCs POV and everything, but I wanted to make a sort of introductory chapter for her, as she's a main character here and mostly everything about her is only inside my head. :) Thank you for all the love for this story so far, and for Midnight Delights, you guys are the best! Goodbye!**


End file.
